


Six Month Surprise

by phandomtollbooth



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: F/M, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-01
Updated: 2020-06-01
Packaged: 2021-03-10 19:01:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,905
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28422111
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/phandomtollbooth/pseuds/phandomtollbooth
Summary: You had been dating number 11 from the Karasuno High School volleyball team for six months, and you learned more and more about him every day. You always made each other smile, and you loved supporting his subtle passion for volleyball. For your six month anniversary, you had a nice dinner planned to make for him at your place, since your parents were out of town, but you never would have guessed the course the night took…
Relationships: Tsukishima Kei/Reader
Kudos: 12





	Six Month Surprise

“So…what are you making again?” Kei asked from the sofa. You had invited your boyfriend to your house for dinner and to spend the night since it was your six month anniversary, and were in the process of making him dinner.

“Your favorite Kei, dinosaur shaped chicken nuggets” you reminded him, smiling at his love for dinosaurs.

“Ah, right” he said, standing up from the couch and walking to the kitchen, “thanks again for making them love”.

“Of course babe, it’s our anniversary, and you deserve it”.

The nuggets finished heating up, and dinner commenced with a single lit birthday candle between you two. It wasn’t fancy, which was on brand for you two. As long as you were together it didn’t really matter what you were doing. You just liked being in each other’s presence.

After dinner, you excuse yourself and run to your room to grab the gift you got for him. As you turned around to head back out, there stood Kei, just looking at you.

“Kei? Is everything okay?” you asked, surprised at his movement into your room. It’s not that your mom didn’t let you guys hang out in your bedroom, she trusted you, you just weren’t expecting him to be there.

“Yeah, I uh, well I was just admiring how beautiful you look tonight and wanted to tell you” he stammered, still getting used to being forward with compliments.

“Babe” you said, putting the bag with his present on the floor and walking over to hug him, “thank you”.

You stood there for a second, enjoying his scent and the safe feeling you got from being enclosed in his arms. You looked up at him, and went on your toes to kiss him.

“I-“ he started, and instantly his face became red, “I uh, I love you” he mumbled. Then he looked up from the ground and into your eyes, desperately hoping he didn’t just ruin the moment.

“Kei” you whispered, heart beating faster than you thought it ever had before, “I love you too”.

He released a breath he didn’t know he was holding, and quickly closed the gap between your faces with a kiss. But this kiss was different. His kisses were always soft, but this one felt deeper, more meaningful. You loved each other, and it felt like he was saying those three words with each kiss.

You lead him over to your bed and sit him down on the edge, climbing on top of him so you were straddling his waist. You wrapped yourself completely around him, and continued to kiss him. The way he was holding you made you feel so safe and at home, you were so, so glad that you got to call him yours.

That’s when you felt something against your crotch, and it didn’t take you long to realize what it was. It wasn’t the first time you’d made him hard, he was your boyfriend after all, but this time it was different. All because of the “L” word you had previously exchanged, you guessed. 

You decide to test the waters, and lightly began to grind up and down against him. Instantly, he let out a small moan into your mouth, and you weakened a bit with him. His kisses got just a bit hungrier, so you decided to keep grinding against his growing bulge. This continued for a few minutes, until you felt his hands move to your waist and lightly flip you on your back. He climbed on top of you, and after gazing into your eyes for confirmation, continued to kiss you. His lips were warm against yours, and you fell into a rhythm quickly. You weren’t a very physical couple, so you spent most of your intimate time kissing. You didn’t have any complaints though, the way he made you feel when your lips connected was indescribable. 

The kissing continued, but suddenly you felt him slowly lower down and grind against you. You tightened your grip on the back of his hair in response, instinctively wanting him to continue. He understood, and continued to slowly, and gently grind against you. This continued, the sensation making you both weak for each other, touches becoming more desperate and kisses becoming messier.

You pulled away, and looked into his eyes.

“Kei, I-“ you paused for just a moment to judge his reaction to what you knew he knew you were going to say, and when his eyes held steady you continued your sentence, “I want, you. I want, to have sex with you”.

His response was simple, 

“Are you sure?”, he asked, and you loved that about him. That no matter what, he always made sure you were comfortable, and you of course did the same for him. There was mutual trust and understanding in your relationship, and you loved him even more for that.

“Yes, I love you Kei” you said, confidence in your voice.

“I love you too” he replied, leaning down and placing a kiss on your cheek.  
He then moved his lips to yours, and once again you kissed each other, this time, it was messier, and there was a tension between the two of you. In response to this, Kei began to grind on you again, but this time harder, and faster. You moved your hands to the bottom of his shirt, and began moving it over his head. He finished the job, removing his shirt to expose his beautifully toned body. Now kneeling above you, he moved his hands to the bottom of your shirt, and pulled it over your head.

“You’re beautiful” he said, voice quiet with love and genuine admiration for your figure.

You could only smile in response. Taking a bit of initiative, you leaned a bit up and removed your bra, leaving you both completely topless. He blushed. This wasn’t the first time he’d seen you topless, but it still made him a bit timid.  
You gestured for him to come back down, and he did, returning his lips to yours. You continued to kiss, his hand finding its way to your breast. Despite you not being intimate often, he was good. He lightly toyed with your nipple between his fingers, and almost instantly it hardened to his touch. He then started to kiss down your neck, all the way down to your chest, and took your still hard nipple into his mouth. You shivered, his lips and tongue around the bud making the warmth in your pants only get hotter. He moved his mouth up and left a dark red mark on your breast. 

After this, he kissed back up to your mouth, and pressed a single, deep kiss to your lips.

“Okay…” he whispered to himself, before removing his pants, exposing his dinosaur print boxers, “Can I…” he asked, looping his fingers through the belt loop of your jeans.

“Yes” you replied, anxiously waiting to feel the grinding again with less layers between you. He gently undid the button of your jeans and unzipped them. He blushed harder than you’d ever seen him when he saw the panties you were wearing - dinosaur print.

“I thought you’d like them, I just didn’t know when you’d end up seeing them” you responded to his blush.

“I do”, he smiled at you, heavy blush still present, “they’re…really cute” he finished his thought, visibly unsure of how to proceed.

“Kei” you called, trying to sound sexy, “kiss me”.

You hardly finished your sentence by the time his lips were once again against yours, messily coming together with yours. He brought his hips down against yours, and he once again began to grind against you. This time, though, the minimal layers between you made it easier for you to feel him better against your folds, and you could tell he noticed this as well. He pulled away from the kisses and moved his head to the side of yours, breathing growing heavy as he continued to grind himself into you. This continued for a while, him kissing the side of your neck a few times and fighting the urge to leave a mark there - knowing that it’d be hard to hide that high up. The heat between you two kept growing and growing until neither of you could stand being apart anymore.  
“Kei” you moaned, “Please, I need you”.

He didn’t need any more, he knew you were ready and you trusted him. He slowly took off your panties, now very damp with precum. Tossing them on top of the pile of your other clothes beside your bed, he then took off his boxers, leaving you both completely naked.

His eyes traced your body, and before you could begin to feel exposed he broke the silence.

“I’ve said it already but, you’re so beautiful” he said, voice soothing you. His compliments were much more confident than they had been just thirty minutes before. 

“And you’re as handsome as ever” you responded, “I love you Kei”.

“I love you too (Y/N)” he said, and returned to his previous position on top of you.

He lined himself up with your entrance, and pushed in just a little. You gasped, mostly in pleasure but with just a hint of pain. He’d fingered you before, but it had been about a week since the last time and you had tightened a bit.

“Are you okay? We can always wait love” he reacted instantly, his sense of care and awareness of you going into overdrive.

“Yes, thank you” you reassured him, ever appreciative that he was as observant as he was, “keep going, just slowly for now”.

“Okay, just promise me you’ll say if you ever want me to stop”

“I promise”.

He continued to slide into you, inch at a time, until he was completely inside you. It didn’t hurt as much as you’d heard from some of your friends, which you were thankful for. He then began to slide up and down inside of you, slowly, but with an identifiable rhythm. You exhaled, relaxing into his rhythm. He began to pick up speed, and after a minute or so he was pounding into you at a steady pace. It was amazing, the way he felt inside of you, thrusting and whispering how he loved you in your ear from time to time was perfect. You loved everything about him and how he was making you feel.

It wasn’t long before you felt yourself approach your climax, and you vocalized that to him. His breaths were getting shorter, which you assumed also meant he was close. Seconds later you felt yourself release on him, the sudden warmth of your cum doing him in, and he instantly pulled out and finished on your torso.  
He sighed, and pressed another short series of kisses onto your lips.  
“I love you Kei, so much. You’re amazing. This…was amazing”.

“I love you too” he responded, the look in his eyes that he also thought the experience you just had was perfect. 

He cleaned you off with a tissue, and after throwing it out in the bathroom he returned to your bed. Climbing in with you, you both got under the covers and cuddled. You didn’t need to say anything, the moment itself was perfect. It was the perfect day, the perfect anniversary, and you were unbelievably happy that the one and only Tsukishima Kei was yours.

**Author's Note:**

> I am so bad at naming fics it's unreal lol please forgive me for the cheesiness of that title


End file.
